DE 10 2006 050 880 A1 discloses an optoelectronic component and a lighting device. It could nonetheless be helpful to provide a lens which uniformly illuminates a surface remote therefrom. It could further be helpful to provide a semiconductor component with such a lens and a lighting device with such semiconductor components.